Maybe just maybe with a bit of hope
by XxWishDreamerXx
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga an average high schooler who just got over her first crush, is looking for the right guy for her, but when she meets the new guy at school she gets a little more then she expected and how is he tied to the evil voices in her head?
1. How I got over my crush

I only wished I could known what heart break would feel like before I actually had it. Laying in my bed I could only think of one thing or should I say person.

I'll give you a few clues blond spiky hair, blue sparkling eyes, and the out going attitude that could be rivaled by no one. If you thought Naruto then you're correct. Images of what happened earlier flashed through my mind.

_**Flashback**_

I waited for Naruto in the court yard behind the school. I had given him a letter earlier that day telling him to meet me after school in the court yard the reason for it is simple, a confession.

As I waited I thought of the different possibilities from confessing popped in my head like maybe he would hold me close and say "Hinata I also have loved you in secret all these years" or he would kiss me passionately. I took out my cell phone from my pocket to check the time. It was 30 minutes passed since Naruto should have been here. I went into the school to look for him.

My foot steps echoing through the empty hallways. Walking toward my classroom I heard Naruto and ………. what I made out to be Sakura?! Sliding the doors open just a bit I could see naruto and Sakura kissing. Many emotions running through me hate, sorrow, pain, and jealousy. I closed the doors without them noticing and started to run. Run as fast as I could to get away from that scene causing me so many emotions.

_**End of Flashback**_

I looked down at my now tear stained pillow then at my mirror I took one look at myself and I was a complete mess. Next to my mirror was a picture of Naruto, Sakura, Shino, Kiba, and I.

Lazily I got up grabbed the picture and ripped it to bits. Looking at the shreds of paper falling to the ground I made my self a goal no a promise to be better. No more fragile Hinata, I will be more confident, out going, and stronger from now on.

After sweeping up the shreds of paper I looked again to make sure that I cleaned it up because I just can't stand a messy house! I mean who doesn't? Snuggling into my warm bed I slowly drifted into sleep hoping that tomorrow will bring a warm sunny day with a lot to look forward to.

The sound o birds chirping was a dead give away that morning had come. Doing my routine I brushed my hair and teeth, got dressed and was dropped off at school.

I was walking done the halls of school. As I entered the classroom I released it was a mistake. There was Naruto and Sakura flirting with one another. Something in her is forming sorrow? Pain? Jealousy? No, it was something different.

It was pure hate.

I walked up to the newly formed couple. Something in me wouldn't let me have control before I new it I had slapped sakura, Hard. She fell to the floor clutching her face.

"What is wrong with you Hinata?!"

Naruto yelled at me with frustration.

"I had to take my anger out on this slut."

Everyone looked at me in shock.

"Hi…Hi…nata?"

It was the first time I heard Naruto like this he sounded totally shocked from me calling Sakura a slut. I turned around to see Naruto furious at me and with a look of hate. I regained control of my body again tears rolled down my cheek I kept repeating in my head, what had I done?

I awoke from my sleep sweat rolling down my face. It was only a dream, no it was a nightmare.

I went to the bathroom to rinse my face with cold refreshing water. I looked at my clock which read 12:04 a.m. Today was the first day of my new life, the start of my first day as Hinata Hyuuga looking for the new guy of her dreams.

* * *

I know it seems like a naruhina kinda but i just wanted to show you readers out there how she got over Naruto thats why its short. Also the hole dream thing i added it in to it longer and show you the bad side of Hinata which lies dormant, but you wont see her other side till a couple of chapters later. Anyways please review the story!:3


	2. Chapter 2

Cold shivers ran down my spine as I awoke to raindrops on my rooftop. So much for a warm sunny day. Slowly I got up my long indigo hair all tangled up. I got washed up, dressed, and I even had enough time for me to cook up my lunch.

As I was walking through the door I opened my umbrella. I really hated rainy days.

_**30 Minutes Later**_

I finally had arrived at school. My hair was just so wet I decided to put into a high up ponytail so my back wouldn't get wet. I walked through the classroom door to see Kakashi sensei introducing a group of new students.

One guy pretty tall with a red spiky ponytail like shikamarus and tattoos all over his arms. To the left of him was another tall guy with orange hair, he had reminded me of naruto.

All the way to the left was a woman with orange long wavy hair and super large boobs. I could tell all the guys would be staring at her for a while. To the right of the red headed guy was a normal looking teen. She looked to be a little taller then me had black hair, and brown eyes.

Next to her was this guy with white hair, really beautiful blue green eyes and he was a bit taller then me. Proubly by a few centimeters. Something about him just seemed cool about him.

"Hinata meet are new students Renji Abarai, Ichigo Kurosaki, Rangiku Matsumoto, Rukia Kuchiki, and Toshiro Hitsugaya.

"Hello!" I said with a bright smile on my face to make a good impression.

Rangiku Matsumoto and inchigo Kurosaki where the only ones to show any signs of response to me.

"Since you are late to class your penalty will be to show this group of new students around campus."

It didn't sound to bad considering what I could have gotten. I sat at my desk which surprisingly was next to Toshiru Hitsugaya. Time flied by in class it was getting close to showing the new students around so I started a conversation with Toshiru to try to get to know him better.

"Did you dye your hair that color or is it just like that?" I tried to hide the fact of excitement of making a new friend. I had always had an outgoing side of me I guess I just never showed it.

"…….."

"Um?"

"…………"

"Come on at least say something."

"……….."

His silence was starting to annoy me so I threw a ball of paper at him.

"What the hell was that for?!" His face full of annoyance

"I have no idea." A hint of playfulness hidden in my voice.

He looked like he was about to say something when Rangiku walked up and hugged him.

"Are you two going out?" I was over all curious to know if this anti-social guy could be going out with this super outgoing woman.

"Me and him! Don't make me laugh I just do this to annoy him. It's pretty fun"

"I know I could tell by the look on your face." I giggled at the scene in front of me an annoyed looking Toshiro and a super fun Rangiku. This was going to be a fun group to be with.

As the bell rang signaling that class was over the whole group of them met up together.

"So where are you going to show us um…….."

"Hinata"

"Ok Hinata so where are you going to show us?" Ichigo replied looking as laid back as possible.

"Well let me think I could show you the Cafeteria since it's about lunch time?"

"That sounds good."

We made are way down the halls receiving a bunch of stares, but who could blame them I mean really an older looking women, a guy with tattoos all over him and on top of that an orange haired guy who looks like he would beat the crap out of you. I would stare to.

"I'm going to go get us a table while you guys by lunch."

"Alright and Thank you Hinata-chan"

"No problem Rukia-chan!"

I find a nearby table that's vacant and start to eat. I wait awhile then after a moment I go to look for them wondering what's taking them so long. I hear yelling coming from the lunch line so I walk faster.

"You really expect us to pay 450 yen just for this crap?!"

"N-not really." I could tell that was the poor lunch lady just by the scared tone in her voice, but the guy yelling his voice sounded familiar.

"Ichigo calm down its nothing to be seriously mad about geez." I could tell that was Rukia trying to calm down Ichigo. The sound of gossiping could be heard throughout the cafeteria. Wow on their first day they already are starting to cause gossip and talk about them with in 10 minutes.

"What's wrong Ichigo?"

"What's wrong? What wrong. His voice growing slightly with each word

Whats wrong here is that I have to pay 450 yen just for this stupid sandwich?"

"Well just deal with it I guess because its either you go hungry or you eat that sandwich that over priced sandwich." I said with a matter of fact tone.

After 10 minutes of arguing Toshiro just decided to pay for it because he was getting a big head ache by the looks of it.

"I found us a free table comes on before someone takes it."

The conversations going around the table were certainly interesting. Ichigo and Renji were arguing about who was better than the other, Rangiku was talking about the taste of alcohol which she missed so badly. Considering she was supposed to be a minor isn't alcohol kind of illegal? Rukia was trying to convince to Rangiku that she didn't need a drink, at the moment that is.

At the moment I was happy enough that I wasn't the one being pestered about the enjoyment of alcohol. Then there was Toshiro just sitting quiet, contempt, and most of all just plain bored.

"To-shi-ro-kun!" I called his name playfully.

All he did was give me a glare that read "leave me alone" all over it.

"Leave me alone."

The dullness in his voice shocked me for awhile but I just pouted.

"I don't care what you say I'm still going to talk to you!"

"Whatever I'm just not going to listen."

"You just did!"

"………"

"You're so speechless that I got you to talk huh?"

"…......"

"First question……"

"I'm not answering and god damn questions!"

The volume of his voice shocked everyone including me. I mean I shouldn't be that annoying. Maybe this whole "be more outgoing and make new friends" thing just isn't me.

"Taicho I didn't even think you would show much care on this miss-"

Ichigo just ran up to Rangiku and cupped her mouth which is kind of weird actually.

"Rangiku-san why did you call Toshiro _taicho _and what were you going to say?" Curiosity taking over me.

Random excuses could be heard from all over the table like "she just had to much alcohol" or

"She just playing around" yeah right I just started to tune them out until I heard a sudden silence around the table.

"Ichigo do you sense it?"

"Yeah"

"What do you guys sense?" Confusion proubly written all over my face.

"Sorry we have to go to the uh…. bathroom Hinata."

"All of you?"

"Yeah proubly those school lunches! You never know what's in them!"

"Ok?"

Now I'm pretty sure their lying come on how could all of them need to use the bathroom? After they were all out of sight I followed the way they went to see what the hell they are doing.

**Some person you don't know yet P.O.V**

"Is she following the soul reapers?"

"Yes"

"Soon very soon she is going to find out their secret."

"Good are plan will be set into motion."

"Yes very soon."


End file.
